marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Super (TV Series)
Super (TV Series) Super is a TV Series that started in March 2014. The story follows your favourite MARVEL heroes discovering their powers and their responsibilities. Season 1 Storyline: The first season will focus on four 16 year old boys named Steve (Captain America), Tony (Iron Man), Peter (Spider-Man) and Bruce (Hulk). They are given super human abilities in a crazy night of doing stupid and highly illegal things. They meet some other people as powerful as them, some good and some bad, but the heroes just want to do what's right for their city and their loved ones. Main Cast: Steve Rogers/Captain America Peter Parker/Spider-Man Tony Stark/Iron Man Bruce Banner/Hulk Thor James Howlett/Wolverine Eddie Brock Principle Xavier/Professor X Gwen Stacey Episodes: 1. Pilot Sypnosis: Tony, Steve, Peter & Bruce hang out after school, sneaking into the science room, stealing equipment. Bruce, who is a drug addict steals a liquid labelled "GAMMA" and injects himself with a needle full of it. He collapses onto the floor and transforms into a green giant. He leaves the house and goes to the Stark's. He tells Tony what happened but he doesn't believe him. Tony annoys him so much that Bruce changes into the Hulk and attacks him. Tony slides under Bruce's legs and heads to the basement where he finds a pistol. Bruce barges downstairs and Tony shoots Bruce in the thigh with all six shots. Bruce falls over knocking over a lot of Tony's father's personal items. Bruce calms down and changes back into his human form. They stitch him up and look through Mr, Stark's belongings. They find a key. Tony remembers being told to never enter his dad's secret room. He uses the key and enters, finding a metal suit in a glass cabinet with a plague underneath it saying "Mark 42". Tony takes it out of the cabinet and puts it on. Tony fires a laser beam into a box by accident. They decide to tell Peter and Steve. Steve and Peter come over and they show them everything. Steve finds a shield with a star on it and decides to keep it for himself, with intensions of his own to become a superhero also. Steve, Peter and Bruce leave. Peter offers the two a ride home and they accepts. Peter convinces them to break into OSCORP with him to try and find a cure for Bruce. They break in and have a look around. They find a top secret room. Steve uses his shield to break the door handle. Inside they find a heap of different needles and a hoverboard in a glass cabinet. Steve notices a needle reading super soldier serum. A spider drops down on him so he tries to stab it with the needle but the spider moves and he injects himself. The spider jumps off and bites Peter and he has a reaction to the bite. They decide to get the hell out of there and get some sleep. The next morning Steve looks in the mirror and notices his muscles are ten times larger than before that night. He freaks out and goes back to sleep. His mum wakes him up and is shocked by how much more bulk he is and questions him on why he has a shield in his room. He tells her to piss off and stop judging him all the time so she leaves the room. He puts on his uniform and heads out to school. At school Steve sees Bruce and Tony talking so he walks over to see what's up. They tell him that they need to do something with their new found powers. Steve questions them but Bruce then says "We can save people from others like us with bad intentions. We can't be the only ones out there." Peter comes over and they tell him too. Peter says he's in, but Steve says he's out. In gym class, Peter discovers his new super human abilities when playing a game of basketball. Eddie Brock, a boy that often bullies Peter tries to steal the ball from Peter but he backflips over him and completes a succesful slam dunk. Everyone is shocked by this and Peter loves the attention. At lunch time Bruce is playing football since he made the team. A kid tackles Bruce down and he gets mad. He tries to keep himself together and he succesfully does. When school finishes they all meet at the Stark's house. Tony puts on the Mark 42 armour and they head out. Peter and Bruce just wear hoods. They hide on a rooftop and notice a woman being mugged by 6 men, all armed with baseball bats and pistols. Peter fires a web zipline for Bruce to go down on to stop the men. Bruce zips down, Peter web slings and Tony flies down. Peter tells them to stop harrasing the lady and the criminals laugh. They ask who they are and Bruce answers with "Your worst nightmare, bitch." Peter fires a web into one of the men's face and he falls backwards into a dumpster. Tony fires a laser beam into another one of them. Bruce gets hit over the face with a baseball bat and he turns into The Hulk. He picks the man up and throws him into a truck that is driving past. They take them down and tell the woman to leave. They go to walk away but a man with electric abilities lands infront of them. "You don't know what you've gotten yourselves into." he goes to fire a lightning bolt into the three of them but is then hit over the head by a shield. He fires at Tony but Tony fires a beam back, deflecting it into him. "You may have one this time, but this ain't over." He disapears. "So you decided to show up." Tony says to Steve. "I thought you may have needed some help." He replies. They all laugh and head back to Tony's. 2. Green Synopsis: The episode opens with a tv report showing Hulk and Spider-Man taking down a super villain that uses electric powers, named Electro (From the ending of episode 1). It then pans to outside the window and shows the real fight. Spider man uses his web slinging abilities to pull a fire hydrant out of the ground and swings it into Electro's chest, knocking him backwards into a police car. Officer Stacey tries to arrest him but Electro electrocutes him. Hulk runs in, lifts him into the air and slams him into the road repeatedly. He is then arrested and his identity is revealed to be Maxwell Dillon and that he works at OSCORP. At school the same day, Peter asks a friend Harry Osborne to find out as much as possible about Max. Harry does as he is asked and finds out as much as he possibly could, including footage of how he was given his abilities. Peter takes the video and gives a copy to Steve, Tony & Bruce. They watch and see the video of Max falling into a tub full of radioactive eels. They sneak into OSCORP again. Tony extracts the DNA from one of the eels and is almost electrocuted but Peter then shoots a web into it. When they leave Norman Osborne enters the room and sees the web in the pool of eels. Norman watches over the footage and notices Peter's face for a split second. Norman puts on the Green Goblin armour and goes out into the street. Peter and Uncle Ben go out to get a carton of milk. Peter gets a call from Steve and leaves Uncle Ben on his own. Norman comes up behind Ben and stabs him with his knife. Peter hears the police come in and he goes to see what happened and notices his Uncle has been murdered and he wasn't there to prevent it. Peter puts on his hood and slings away, looking for the killer. He sees a man riding a hoverboard through an alley way so Peter swings down and knocks him off his board. Peter starts beating Norman in the face over and over. Norman then presses a button on his wrist and an explosion goes off. Peter is knocked back into a building and the Green Goblin escapes. Peter takes the next 2 days off school. When he returns to school, Eddie tries to give his best wishes to Peter but Peter grabs him by the collar and smashes him into a locker. A fight starts between the two. Eddie pins down Peter but Peter gets him off by kicking him through a door into the priniciple's office. Peter is sent to Principle Xavier's office. He is given a 2 week suspension. That night Peter goes out to fight some crime. He sees two men dealing drugs. He steps in to stop the deal from going down but is shot. The two men run away and Peter is taken to hospital. Bruce, Tony & Steve go to see him in hospital and Peter tells them to take down The Green Goblin. They leave the hospital and go to get a burger for lunch. When eating lunch, they see The Green Goblin start to attack the city. They hurry over to the Stark's so that Tony can suit up and so Steve can get his shield. They come back to stop The Green Goblin. Norman throws a grenade at a building so Steve throws his shield into it deflecting the explosion. A fight breaks out. Bruce lifts up a car and throws it at Norman. The Green Goblin swoops out of the way. Tony fires a small missile on top the Goblin's board, blowing it up. Norman throws a grenade into them. Tony picks it up and throws it into Norman. The Green Goblin gets shrapnell inside his chest. Tony walks over to tie him up, but Norman attempts to stab him so Tony counteracts the attack and stabs the knife into Norman's throat. That night on the news it shows the fight and the news reporter addresses Steve, Bruce and Tony as "Iron Man", "The Hulk" & "Captain America". The three of them watch the report, look at each other, and nod in agreement. 3. Rampage Sypnosis: A week has past since the death of Norman Osborne. Steve and Bruce attend the funeral so Harry has some support. At the funeral a van drives in and men armed with machine guns hop out and start to fire. Bruce goes in behind a tree and tells Steve to punch him in the face. Bruce gets ticked off and becomes The Hulk. He runs at the men, picks up the van and drops it on them. Afterwards Peter is let out of hospital and Tony is there to help him pack some stuff. They decide to go straight back to Tony's because they can then analize the DNA of the eel and make a superhero suit for Peter. When they get there they see Steve and Bruce knocking on the door. Tony lets them in and they head downstairs. Steve shows Tony this blueprint for a costume. "That is badass." Says Tony. Tony decides to make costumes while the others check out the eel DNA. The radioactive eel is so deadly that they have no idea on how Max survived such a brutal attack. Bruce decides to do some research on the armed men at the funeral today. He uses a fingerprint and it comes up with a name. Bucky Barnes. "Bucky Barnes used to go to our school. When he graduated he went to the war and his arm was blasted off when falling off of a train being shot at." Says Steve. That night Bruce (as the Hulk) decides to go out on his own looking for him. Around the corner a tank is waiting for him. The tank fires at Hulk and blasts him backwards into a bus. Hulk picks up the bus and throws it at them. Bucky walks out and fires at Hulk but Hulk uses the door of a car to defend himself. He then throws the door into them but Bucky just grabs it with his robotic arm. Hulk runs away into the forest. The next day Tony, Steve and Peter can't find Bruce. They decide to ditch school to go looking for him. They head out to the forest and sure enough, there he was. Hulk is not happy to see them and attacks. Luckily Tony has his Iron Man armour on. Tony fires a beam at Hulk but it just gets him more fired up. Peter shoots a web into Hulk's face, blinding him. Steve comes up from behind and hits him on the head with his shield. They try to wake him up from his unconciousness but it's not working. Peter tickles him and he roars and attacks them so they quickly escape. They go back to Tony's because of something Tony found. It was a blueprint for another armour which was a big armour, about the same size as Hulk. Tony had been working on it and it had come together just great. Tony decides to call it "The Hulkbuster Armour". Tony also hands over a suit to Steve and also one to Peter so they aren't spotted easily. They suit up and go out to stop The Hulk and bring him back to who he really is. The next day when they get back to the forest, Hulk is chained up and Winter Soldier is standing infront of him. "Let him go Bucky!" Says Peter. "I don't answer to that name. It's now The Winter Soldier." Says Bucky. "Oh and if I let go your friend, he isn't gonna become friendly, I brainwashed him with a small projectile I found one time in a lab." Bucky lets Hulk go and he attacks. "Peter, Steve you take on Winter Soldier. I'll take care of big boy." Says Tony. Tony punches Hulk right in the face, Hulk gets up and does a thunder clap, making Tony fly backwards into a tree. Tony fires a beam at Hulk but it's unsucccesful. He runs at Tony. Meanwhile, Captain America and Spider-Man take on Bucky. Spider-Man jumps over him so Steve thows his shield to him and he hits Bucky's knee, knocking him to the ground. Steve then knocks him out by punching him right in the temple. Spidey then webs him to a tree. Tony and Hulk are still fiighting. Tony punches Hulk in the gut repeatidly until he falls over. Steve spots the projectile and pulls it out. Hulk returns to Bruce Banner. Bruce asks what happened and they tell him. Peter checks his phone. "Shit, I have to get to the funeral. See you guys around." And he slings away off into the sunset. 4. Thundering Down Synopsis: Tony is asleep in his room when he sees a flash of lightning from outside. He wakes up to the sound of screams. He looks outside his window and sees a man in a cape with a hammer. Tony calls Steve and tells him that they have a problem. The next morning Tony explains to the others what he saw. They decide to go out looking for him after school. Steve and Peter start ripping it up in basketball, smashing kids like Eddie Brock's score. Eddie walks up to them after the game and accuses them of being on steroids. At lunch Eddie Brock walks up to Peter and wants to fight him. A crowd gathers to watch. Eddie throws the first punch and Peter counteracts the attack, dropping Eddie. Principle Xavier comes over to break up the fight. Afterwards, Gwen Stacey gives Peter her phone number and winks at him. School finishes up so Tony, Steve, Bruce and Peter meet up at Burger King. They order some burgers and plan out what they're going to do about the man Tony saw last night. That night, Tony sees him outside his window again. He calls the others and they head into action. "Stop right there hammer guy." Says Tony. "Who are you to question the? Thor, the god of thunder?" Says Thor. "Iron Man, that's who." Thor throws his hammer at Tony. Bruce goes Hulk and tries to grab it midair, but he drops it. Thor summons his hammer back. Steve throws his shield so Thor hits it with his hammer. Hulk runs at Thor but Thor flies over the top of him. Tony and Peter start firing at him. Tony gets a direct hit and Thor gets knocked back to the ground. Peter shoots a web onto each wrist and ancle. Thor attempts to get up but he can't. "Whose side are you on, Thor?" Says Steve. "The good one." Says Thor. "My father, Odin, he banished me for letting my victories get to the better of me." He explains. "Look, we're the good guys too. We've been cleaning up the city, helping people. We could use you as a team member, if you accept." Says Tony. "No, Thor works alone." Says Thor. Peter laughs. "You're tied up, doesn't look like you have another option." He says. Thor thinks about it. "Fine, I'll join you. But you have to help me get back to Agard." Says Thor. "Sure." Says Peter. Tony shoots the webs and Thor is freed. "Here, you'll need one of these." Tony passes him an ear piece. "Wear this at all time, incase we need your help." Thor nods. "Where should I stay? I've been living on the streets for now. A bed would be nice." Says Thor. "You can stay at mine. I'll set up a bed in my secret room, it's sort of like team headquarters." Says Tony. Hulk returns to his calmer self. "Well, I think we should call it a night." Says Bruce. A scream is heard. "Not yet." Says Thor. The team dash off to save the day. 5. Date Synopsis: The episode opens where the last left off. The 5 heroes go and help out the person screaming. They see a woman being taken and put in a van. The van starts to drive off so Thor throws his hammer into the van's back tyre. The van stops and 3 men hop out armed with AK-47's. They take fire so Cap shields his team members. Thor flies up and comes straight back down firing a lightning bolt into the men. Two of them are killed, but one of them gets up and breathes fire on to the group. Cap shields it and directs the flames back at the man. The man is killed. "I've heard of this before. He was using Extremis." Says Tony. The bell goes and school finishes. Peter and Gwen are going on a date. They go to the movies after school and then they go to a restaurant. Afterwards they go back to Peter's and Gwen wants to have sex with Peter. They do as Gwen wants. Peter wakes up the next morning, not happy with his actions. At school, two year 12 students start causing trouble when they breathe fire through the hall ways. Mr. Connors tries to stop one of them and calm them down, but he pushes Mr. Connors all the way to the other end of the corridor. Peter, Steve, Tony and Bruce go to the gym and change into their suits. When they get back, more extremis soldiers come along. A big fight happens, Tony calls in Thor. Iron Man is about to be burnt but Tony fires a blast right into the Extremis Soldier's face. The Extremis Soldier explodes into pieces of fire. Thor comes in through the roof and fires a bolt of lightning into one of the Extremis Soldiers. They kill them all except for one. "How did you get the Extremis?!" Asks Steve. "From a man named none of your business." Thor raises his hammer, as if he was about to smash it on his face. :"Answer him." Says Thor. The Extremis Soldier is hesitant but finally spills the beans. "Aldrich Killian." He says. "Where is he?" Asks Bruce. "He owns a lab right across the road from Beans Coffee Shop." Says The Extremis Soldier. Steve then stabs him in the head with his shield. The five heroes leave and go looking for Aldrich Killian. They get to the lab. Tony uses a device to look in through the walls. They have people chained up to be given the Extremis, including Principle Xavier. Tony says what he's seeing and Hulk gets mad. He runs through the wall and starts destroying everything. "Oh shit." Says Tony. The others run in behind him and start firing at Extremis Soldiers. Tony and Peter start freeing people from becoming Extremis Soldiers. Peter frees Principle Xavier. "You're alright Mr. Xavier." He says, not realising what he had said. Peter then realises and tries to cover it up. "Stop, I already knew." Says Mr. Xavier. "Wait, how?" Asks Peter. "I have powers too." He answers. Mr. Xavier leaves in his wheelchair. The battle continues and Aldrich Killian comes out to see what's going on. Tony sees him and starts firing. He does a flip over it and then breathes fire on him. Steve jumps in and blocks it, then throwing his shield into him. He then fires electricity at him. Thor then throws his hammer at Aldrich Killian, knocking him to the ground. Tony steals some cuffs from over at the area for patients. They chain him up and tie him to the door for the police to take him. Without the others looking, Tony takes a few Extremis needles for himself to experiment with. 6. Twilight Synopsis: The episode opens with a behind view of a man with long hair and big pointy ears who is wearing a very big coat. NOT YET COMPLETED. 7. Animal Instinct 8. Meteorite 9. Mutants United 10. Asgard 11. Shielded 12. The Bigger Picture Season 2 Storyline: ? Main Cast: ? Episodes: 1. Back to Business 2. Recruits 3.? 4. ? 5. ? 6. ? 7. ? 8. ? 9. ? 10. ? 11. ? 12. ? Category:TV Shows